College: A Jacob x Jasper Story
by calhale
Summary: When Jacob arrives at CSU he thinks the world is pretty easy place to live in. But soon Jasper stumbles into his life and shakes things up. all human AU. rated for later chapters. contains yaoi and other college age subjects.
1. Freshman

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics.

This is my first AU fiction and it's only because someone requested a Jacob x Jasper story and this was something I had been working on so it kind of transformed into a Jacob x Jasper story. SO I hope you like it and enjoy. Oh and it's all human.. No vamps in this little bit of fluffy goodness.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

My "Freshmen Experience" as so many people refer to your first year in college as, started out as most anybody's. I was 19, came from a fairly well off family in California and thought "Hey, I think I'll go to Colorado State University for college, you know, ride the mountains like I rode the waves." At the time I thought it would be an easy transition. Never the less I was happy.

And who wouldn't be if they were me. I was a surfer, never got below a B+ even in college, my older sister was on the the student body president, and god forbid I am sexy. Every time I looked in the mirror and saw, sun-bronzed skin pulled tight over sleek ripped muscles, dark chocolate brown hair and deep passionate eyes; I understood why girls put me in their phones as 'stud muffin' or 'hunk'. Dare I say it, I thought I was god's gift to the female race, and most women agreed.

Moving on to the real story, apparently, my original room mate was a no show and I got the room to myself. It was heaven on earth. I could play my own music, I could stay up as late as I wanted, when I put the two twin beds together I got a king, and best of all I could bring home girls; you can only imagine what went on then. Westfall Hall room 1020 would forever be known as "the Penthouse." It was everything I could have imagined college being. Of course that is until he showed up.

It was about nine weeks into my reign in "the Penthouse" and the end of semester was about a month away. It was the week before fall break and to make matters worse it was Tuesday, the worst day of the week in my opinion because although it is not Monday , it is not the middle of the week, nor is it the end or the beginning, making it the most meaningless day and only there to take up time. Thursday was at least is the day before Friday.

Nevertheless there he sat at my door on that Tuesday afternoon looking all together average in almost everyway. When he saw me, he stood up and I looked at him, trying to discern some reason for him to be there. Perhaps I had slept with his sister and he was there to avenge her. That would be pointless since he was of slightly below average weight and a good three inches shorter then me. He didn't look particularly threatening so I tossed that thought aside and looked at him for any other clues. You can tell a lot about a person by how they look.

He was plainly Caucasian, had a slightly preppy punk clothing style, used aftershave though it was old and a faint hint of five o'clock shadow was appearing, he had dark golden colored hair and had a strange smile on his face as I approached. He was altogether average, except for one thing. When I got to my door and he was about a foot away from me, I looked over and noticed his eyes.

His eyes were …..beautiful and that's the only way to put it. They were a pale golden yellow. The same color as the sea at sunset; my favorite time of day, mostly because it was the only time of day when you could really see the sun in Forks. And as I looked into this guys eyes, I could see the waves crashing, and hear the birds and the wind, I could smell the salt, and feel the sweet stickiness of my wet suit. In this boy's eyes, was a world I craved to get back home to and for what seemed forever I just stood there, barely listening to him as he asked if he could be my new room mate. Without really thinking and still in a daze, I nodded and signed a paper he produced from his wallet. He had introduced himself as Jasper and I vaguely remember telling him my name was Jacob. We exchanged phone numbers and emails, and for an instant I got the butterfly feeling in my stomach my sister had told me about when a guy asked for her number. We shook hands and the instant our fingers touched something I can only describe as forth of July fireworks shot through my entire body with immense pleasure. Every muscle, every bone, every drop of blood was on fire with sweet intensity. I know he felt it too because he pulled his hand away quickly after he caught himself holding mine.

It wasn't until Jasper had left and I was just standing in the hall, half way in a haze, that I realized what I had done.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So this is the first chapter and I have several chapter's done already so I'll be posting a lot at the same time. So just enjoy and I'll try to keep this going as best I can. It's a kind of a side project for me while I get back in the swing of things.

XOXO

Cally


	2. Sophmore

_Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics. _

_Yey chapter Two! Jasper's first chapter._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Jasper_

_I started my sophomore year at CSU like any sophomore living in the dorms; eager to get back to school and back to my friends. Too bad most of them were seniors and graduating in May. Why did I have to make friends with upper classmen? Why couldn't I find more then one person my age that was interesting in any way?_

_Whatever, at least I wasn't at home with my family. Coming out this Summer hadn't gone exactly the way I had planned. What's so wrong with just saying it. It's not like they couldn't have figured it out sooner. Most boys stop sleeping in the same bed with other boys when they're 10 maybe 12. My ex, Mike, had been sleeping in the same bed with me almost every weekend our senior year in high school. Really, if that wasn't a dead give away then my family must have been hallucinating._

_To say that my family took it less then ok is an understatement. Mother was in hysterics, Father yelled at the heaven's, denouncing me as his son; and to make matters worse, when Mike, who still wasn't out, found out that I had outed myself he flipped. Mike, the man of my dreams, the all-star athlete on scholarship to CU, dumped me. He said he couldn't risk losing everything because of his experimentation when he was young and that it was a phase we were going through. A phase? Experimentation? What happened to "I love you, you complete me. I'll love you for the rest of my life." well, screw you too._

_Things were not going well. But, classes made things a little easier and kept my mind on other things. My friends were mostly supportive so I kept going and tried not to think about it. I finally was starting to get used everything when my room mate, Emmett, found out that I was gay and told me to move out. It was nine weeks into the semester, where the hell was I supposed to go. God damn Hick! I should of known he was an idiot. I bet he's one of the biggest flamers on campus. Regardless I went to the front desk of Westfall, I didn't feel like switching dorms this far into the semester, and asked if there were any available rooms. There were two, one on the eighth and one on the tenth. _

_I asked about the room on the eighth. That was where I had been last year so I felt comfortable returning. She gave me the paper work and I made my way up to room 805. The boy that opened the door looked like he had spent too much time in a dark room chained to the wall and if he happened to stand in the sun too long he might burn to ashes. I smiled and said, "wrong room." _

_The other room available was well known this semester. Room 1020: The Penthouse. Only a stuck up jock could have named it that, but it seemed like a better choice then the vampire gamer on floor eight. I sat down next to his door after a minute of silence from my knocking. Sooner or later a girl would either leave the room or he would return from the gym, I suspected. I looked down at myself, one hell of an impression I was going to make. I hadn't had time last night between getting kicked out, packing, crashing at my friends off campus and getting to class this morning to shave, shower, or change. It was turning out to be a real shitty Tuesday. _

_When he finally showed up I stood and tried to look pleasant. He was everything you would expect out of a ken doll. Tall, tan and ripped. When he got to his door and looked over at me his face kind of glossed over, I tried not to notice. "Hi, I'm Jasper, but call me Jazz. I'm a Sophomore and I was wondering if I could possibly become your new room mate?" He nodded, "Great, here's the paperwork." He signed the papers with the same look of hazy happiness across his face. I gave him my contact info and asked for his. He smiled like a girl in middle school. Again, I tried not to notice. _

_Although he was a little spacey I knew this would be okay for at least the end of semester. We shook hands before I left and that's when my world started spinning. The moment our hands clasps, it was like my whole body got the feeling when your foot falls asleep, except, it wasn't painful, it felt wonderful; like a million orgasms packed into a moment. I held his hand in mine, hoping that moment would never end, until I realized I was holding a guy's hand in a public hallway and pulled away quickly before running down the hall. What the hell was that?_

________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note: I'm trying to through in Twilight references the best I can but it's weird writing AU AH Twilight fan fic sometimes. Hope you guys are enjoying it. _

_XOXO_

_Cally_


	3. Moving In

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

"You Did What?!" My friend Quil exclaimed. I just looked at him as I pushed my bed apart into its original twin counterparts. "So let me get this straight. You, King of the Penthouse, the lecherous wolf, saw this kid outside your dorm room, who just happened to be looking for a room, and instead of telling him there was a room two floors down open and that you liked your shag room the way it was, you said yes?" Quil looked like he was on the edge of tears or laughter, I couldn't decide which, but I decided laughter was safer. I just nodded and sat down at my desk, the dancing strippers on my screen savers, which had turned me on before, now looked grotesque and I quickly changed that and the desk top picture of some sleazy porn star eating a cherry to the default settings. I was right about the laughter, when it came, it came full force and Casey doubled over on my bed. "B…B…But …why?" he stammered.

I shook my head, "I don't know Quil. I just… well…" I turned my chair so I was facing him. "Do you ever feel like if you don't do something you'll regret it?"

"Well heck, of course Jake. Take beer for instance." He grabbed a bud light from my fridge. "If I don't drink this beer, I would sorely regret it." He again burst into gales of laughter, interrupted by moments on chugging." I rolled my eyes and started fiddling with my phone as Quil lounged on my bed, watching cable. Jasper had said we was coming by at five to drop off most of his stuff before we left for break. It was 4:45 and I was starting to get nervous. For some odd reason I didn't want Quil here when he came. As if I was the only one that should be able to look at him and talk to him. Maybe I was being selfish but I hated the idea of someone else looking into Jasper's eyes and seeing or feeling something that even remotely matched what I saw and felt.

I waited patiently as Quil chugged the rest of his beer and threw it basketball style into my trash can, before I ushered him out saying that I had to finish cleaning before Jasper got there and he was only distracting me. As soon as the door was closed I slid door the wall in agony, "What the Hell is happening to me?!" I didn't like these feelings. I was drained and completely exhausted. The past two nights had been horrid; constant tossing and turning over the aspect of Jasper moving in. "What have I done?" I murmured to myself as I heard a light rapping on the door. In spite of myself I opened the door quickly. Jasper stood there, two black garbage bags in each hand and a crammed backpack on his back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper

Not a moment after I knocked the door was flung open and a very stressed out Jacob stood in front of me. He helped me carry my stuff in and helped me un pack the three trash bags of clothes and my standard freshmen issue bedding from the remaining one. I dropped my back pack on the floor and sat on my new bed after it was made. "So… do you mind if I stay here tonight? I've been sleeping on my friends couch and I'd really like to get a good nights sleep before I drive to Denver tomorrow."

Jacob seemed hesitant but agreed. "Sure, whatever." he climbed on to his bed and sat facing me against the far wall. "Speaking of, where do you live?" He was trying to make small talk… how …cute?

Not really used to sharing my personal life I was surprised when I spoke almost immediately. "My family lives in Highlands Ranch. It's near Denver. But I'm spending Fall break with my friends family in Morrison. It's not too far but… My family's a little nuts around the holidays. God, you should have seen Fourth of July! It was crazy." I laughed but quickly caught myself recalling the mess the fourth had been after my outing.

The look on my little aunt's and uncle's face still haunting me. They had sent hundreds of change ministry pamphlets in the mail. Emails and phone calls had been made to every living member of our extended family. Most were returned, the words, "straight to hell" contained within them. The mountain of pot I smoked that night with my cousins didn't even put a dent in the utter aloneness.

I snapped out of my memories when Jacob asked me if I was ok. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired ya know" I tried my best to smile and laugh it off. He didn't look convinced so I changed the subject. "Hey, do you wanna get some dinner? Durrell's open. "

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah the individual sections are getting kind of short so I'm going to start combining them. Hope you're enjoying this. Please review, reviews make my day better.

XOXO

Cally


	4. Our First Night

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

We made our way through dinner. Jasper is actually pretty cool. We had a lot to talk about, but the whole time menacing thoughts kept running through my head. I mean, this was it. He wanted to spend the night. Our first night together. Wait, I can't say that, that's what you say when you're dating someone and you finally get to bang them and sleep next to them. This was not our first night together. This was our first night laying across the room from each other…right?

God, save me now. But if I thought the thoughts at dinner were bad when he started unpacking his stuff they got a hell of a lot worse, and they just kept getting worse. Ya see, Jasper has this habit of almost floating around the room, and not in a feminine way, he just seems to glide around like a hockey player. Fast and smooth like he's swimming with the current under a wave. I had to constantly distract myself to stop myself from staring. I can't take much more of this.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jasper

Dinner went ok. For a stuck-up pretty boy he isn't half bad. Through out dinner I caught myself watching him. He looked pretty normal, but every once in a while he would look at me and a shadow of panic would slide across his eyes. Every time I caught him looking at me like that I found myself thinking about spending the night with him. But that's ridiculous… I'm not spending the night with him. I'm sleeping in my new dorm room, with a room mate that just happens to send shivers down my spine.

Later on I made myself finish unpacking to distract me from talking to him. I didn't want to see that look in his eyes. I needed to relax and not think about him. However this is easier said then done. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me, like fire burning into my skin. I don't think I'll be able to deal with this much longer.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want him to know. So I rolled over and looked at the wall all night long, just looking at the chipped white paint in the sliver of moonlight coming through the curtain. My dad always told me that the first night sleeping with my mom was the hardest, but I find that hard to believe. Laying there I knew there would be plenty of nights just like this one. Me laying with my face to the wall listening to his breathing. Wait… hold the phone. I just compared sharing a room with Jasper to my parents wedding night. What the Fuck! This is not my wedding night. I am not……. I got uncomfortable so I rolled over to look at him. He was laying there, his eyes closed, his chest rising slowly. After a while though his face grew sad and his breathing grew faster. I wanted to wake him up.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper

Sleeping in a new bed for the first time is never the best thing in the world. But sleeping in a brand new bed that your new roommate had had sex on was a little weird. OK, so I had new sheets on it and there was no way any remnants of Jacob's boy junk were still attached to the heavy blue vinyl of the mattress, but the thought of Jacob's body slamming into my bed as he fucked someone was not the kind of image that leads to a peaceful night's sleep.

I must have been thinking about it because as soon as I finally drifted off I was instantly assaulted by dreams of ignited passion. It was like some bad romance novel. Laying on the beach, my bare back pressed into the damp sand as the sun slowly sank into the water. The ocean was like molten gold, set on fire by the sun. It was misty and a breeze blew through the trees lightly. Sea mist ghosted off of the water and bathed me in the scent of the ocean. It was briny and cool, with every scent of a thunder storm with a hint of heated sex mixed in.

It was a wonderful and the feeling of someone's warm mouth on my junk didn't help make it any less amazing. My eyes were about to roll into the back of my head as they run their teeth softly up my shaft and I moaned out in pleasure as they sucked at the head like they were sucking out my soul. I couldn't have prevented the orgasm that followed if I had tried and as I lay there on the beach sated completely the face of my lover came into view. OH God.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

His breath was growing steadily heavier and I watched in fascination as the comforter wrapped around his body was tossed aside and his bare chest came into view in the moon light. It was glorious, the sight of Jasper's body in moon light. It rose and fell with heated breaths like the waves under a full moon. It practically shimmer with celestial light as my eyes wandered his pulsing body.

His face was one of pain and pleasure, it's true expression lost in whatever dream land he was in. His lips were trembling with tiny hushed words and moans as he began tossing and turning. I continued my visual examination from my bed with a hard swallow. What the hell what I doing? Not having sex for a few days could be effecting my like this. But need less to say I was visually molesting my new room mate as he dreamed.

Somehow on their accord, while I had mentally been berating myself, my eyes had wandered to Jasper's waist and that's when I saw it. It was breath taking, although at the time I must say I was a little surprised, Jasper's gray boxer clung to him like a glove and the faint hint of wetness was blooming from the tip of his hardening cock. A shiver went down my spine as I watched it slowly grow, the hot pre-cum dripping, forming the head , making the cloth of his boxers wet. It was fascinating, and yet I had to force myself to turn back over and stare at the wall again. I was not going to spend all night looking at my room mates cock as he had a wet dream. One, because I felt like I was watching two people have sex, which still could have been hot. And Two, because I had the strange feeling that his dream lover probably wasn't a girl. Not that gays ever really crept me out, I just wasn't entirely comfortable yet with the fact that I kind a wished his dream lover was me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah. Send some reviews my way. I love them to death and they let me know that you guys like what I'm up to. This is my getting back into writing story to show the support and I'll be pumping out more stuff sooner.

XOXO

Cally


	5. Questions

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

I sat on the rocky beach, letting the chilly waves roll in over my feet as sun set. My father had picked me up form the airport this morning and I had insisted that he let me hit the waves as soon as possible. The water was freezing, as usual, and I could feel it biting at me through me thick wet suit. But the cold water was the same cold salty water it had always been and I hadn't realized how much I missed it until I had plunged in.

However the sun was setting now and it was casting it's bold golden rays across the waves. It hit my face warmly and I smiled. "I wonder if Jasper knows his eyes are the color of the sun at twilight." I mused softly to myself as I closed my eyes and visualized the boy. Every detail I had learned in our brief few days together came back to me and the thought of him brought a happy bubbling feeling to my stomach.

It was of course followed by a terrible sadness and confusion. Jasper always made me feel this way it seemed, happy and elated one moment and terrified and confused the next. Sighing, I shook the water from my hair. It splattered around me like tiny teardrops. I felt like weeping suddenly and surprisingly enough I did, but for what reason I had no idea. Perhaps the idea of feeling this way for someone was driving me crazy, or perhaps I just missed my short-term room mate. But regardless of the reason I knew I had to ask someone about this.

When it came to girl troubles no one was better to talk to then my dad. He always had a story that made the way girls acted a little more clear and he always had a story about my mother and himself to go along with it. He always said that the moment he had seen mom, he had known that she was the one, his other half, the missing piece to his puzzle. She was everything that he wanted to be.

So that night after we had eaten supper together and were watching ESPN together I asked him about it. " Dad when you meet the person your supposed to be with how do you know? I mean what does it feel like?"

My dad turned and looked at me like I had asked where babies came from. "Well, Jake, I guess you just know. I mean, when I met your mom, the second we touched it was like a wild fire. I just knew." he said.

I contemplated this for a moment. "hmm Ok, but what is it exactly, the wild fire, is it love or lust or what?" As much as I knew I had experienced the same thing with Jasper, I had to have a name to put with it.

My dad looked at me for a second with the knowing look he got sometimes when he could tell I was stressed about something or other. "Well, in our culture we call it imprinting. Others call it the soul mate principle. It's the meeting of two souls that are perfectly made for one another, and even if they just become friends, their lives will always be entwined. Why are you asking?"

I shook my head, trying to take it in. "It's nothing, I just met someone. So this imprinting, it can't be like a mistake sometimes, like what if two people who weren't supposed to imprint on each other did?" I asked frantically.

"That's not how it works Jake. The thing about imprinting is that, no matter who else you try to be with, no matter how much you love them, they will never complete you like the person you imprint on." My dad professed, voice heavy with concern, "What's wrong Jake, you never acted this way before?"

Taking a deep breath and steeling myself for the worst, I told my dad the story of how I met Jasper.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper

I was laying on my stomach on Alice's bed reading the National Enquirer as Alice played with my hair. Sighing as I skimmed the pages I asked rather empathetically, "Do you think it's a bad sign that I'm having wet dreams about my new room mate?"

"Ohh" Alice squealed, "you mean the jocky one you had me face book stalk? Oh yummy. He's definitely welcome in my dreams."

I laughed and rolled over so I could look at my best friend, "Yeah, but is it bad that I think about him all the time. I mean, I just got out a relationship with a jocky dickhead just like him. I mean, maybe not just like him, Jake makes better fashion choices when it comes to athletic wear, but still…"

Alice giggled like a school girl, "You are so totally in love with him."

"I am not. I just met him." I retorted before I laid back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "besides he's hopelessly straight."

Alice laid down next to me, our heads at the end of the bed and our bare feet resting on the pillows. "Are you sure about that?" Alice questioned as she wiggled her pink and purple painted toenails.

I shrugged as I counted the painted checker board blocks on Alice's ceiling. "I'm pretty sure, I mean his room was called the penthouse before I moved in. And it's not like he's given me any of the signs Mike gave me. Unless you count the fact that he stares at me all the time. But that could just be because he hates me and is always focusing his hate rays on me." I chuckled.

"Jasper, why don't you just ask him?" Alice suggested as she got up and grabbed the black nail polish; shaking it violently.

"Umm, why would I want to move out of another dorm room yet again? You saw how my last room mate took it, why would Jacob be any different?" I barked rather harshly.

Alice paused and looked at me for a moment before opening the nail polish in her hand and starting to paint my toe nails black. Finally she responded, "Well, because I don't think that you would just fall for anyone, and you told me about that weird firework thing that happened the first time you touched him. I mean. something like that can't be one sided, he had to have felt it too."

I just groaned and covered my face with my arms, "But how can you sure? I mean, what if your wrong and I get kicked out again?"

Alice giggled in the bubbly way she always did to make me feel better, "Lets just say that I can sense it. I see something really great coming between you two. I promise. Besides when have I ever predicted something and it not been true? Like that time I told you that Mike had a crush on you and you didn't believe me. And the time I knew that Mrs. Stevens was going to get sick for a week and we wouldn't have to take the final. I told you not to study for that exam."

I smiled and uncovered my face to look down at my toes. "I guess you right. Let's just hope your right about this one." Wiggling my toes, I chuckled softly to myself. Maybe things would work out with me and Jacob after all.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Yes, I know another short chapter but I'm trying to get as many stories as possible out so that I can really focus on writing longer stuff for my chapter stories. And school is a killer on time. Please review. Sorry for the lack of smut this is kind of a filler before the next chapter in which Jacob calls Jasper and a rather heated conversation takes place. Hee hee.

XOXO

Cally.


	6. telephone

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

Nervously, I paced back and forth with the phone in my hand. I flipped it around in contemplation of whether I should call Jasper or not. I mean, we would be back to school in a few days, but it didn't seem like it was soon enough. I had to tell him now, while I was still confident enough to say what I needed to say.

My sisters, Rebecca and Rachel sat on my bed watching me walk back in forth while they read Us Weekly. Finally Rachel performed an pattern interrupt. "God Jake, you're acting like a pussy. We didn't raise you to be a whiny little bitch, just call him. Besides, Rebecca's knows Jasper and believe us, he's gay. It's not like he's going to reject a hottie like you anyways."

"What? You know Jasper? Why didn't you say anything?" I whined.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and started rolling her magazine into a tube, "He helped on my campaign last year for student body president. And believe me, he's gay. He's as gay as a daisy so stop being a girl about this and call him." Rebecca finished her explanation by hitting my repeatedly with the rolled up magazine.

"Hey, ouch, stop Becky. I get it." I complained as she continued to beat me.

"Not until you call Jasper." Rebecca stated without mercy.

"Ok, ok, I'll call. I'll call him. Just stop hitting me." I finally relented and dialed Jasper.

Rebecca stopped hitting me as the phone started to ring. And it rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, and rang. And finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" Jasper answered with a yawn.

"Jasper, hi, it's Jake." I blurted a little too happily. Rebecca and Rachel laughed behind me on my bed.

"Isn't he cute." Rachel snickered.

"Hey shut up." I growled at my sisters.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, nothing, just ummm wanted to talk to you. Ya know, because we're room mates and yeah, we should talk about… stuff." I stammered.

There was a moment of silence before Jasper responded, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we really should get to know each other better I guess, if we're living together."

"Yeah, living together, you and me, me and you, together. So umm about that, ya know being together, I was thinking that maybe we should go out sometime."

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper

"Go out sometime?" I asked in shock. I sat up on Alice's bed and shook my head, trying to get the sleep out of my head. Alice groaned in her sleep at my movement.

"Yeah, like on a date or… something." Jacob explained, his voice faltering slightly with nerves.

"Ummm, you're asking me out?" I was thoroughly confused, this didn't seem to be happening.

"Yeah, I mean, I like you. I like you a lot. And so I think the next logical step is to ask you out." Jacob was getting more and more nervous as we spoke, but it was so endearing I didn't know what to say.

"One moment please." I requested before setting the phone down and shaking Alice. "Alice! Alice, he's asking me out."

"Who's asking you out? Mike?" Alice slurred as she fought to go back to sleep.

"No, why the fuck would he ask me out?"

"I don't know, because he's a douche bag." Alice voice was muffled as she covered her head with a pillow to escape the invading sun.

"True, but no, it's Jacob, my room mate. He's on the phone." I explained.

"Then talk to him ya idiot and let me go to sleep." Alice complained.

"Oh, shit." I then realized that Jacob had been on hold for a minute. "Sorry," I apologized as I fumbled to get the phone back on my ear. "I had to do something really fast. Ummm, yeah, sure, I'll go out with you. Sounds…. fun."

"Boys are idiots." Alice murmured from underneath her pillow.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob

My sisters were a mess of giggles as I continued to talk. "So, I guess I'll see you when I get back right, on Saturday."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then." Jasper replied.

"Yeah, umm so I guess, umm" Quickly I whispered at my sisters. "How do I say good bye? Do I say I love you?"

"Don't look at us, just say good bye and that you'll miss him until then or something." Rachel answered.

"Jacob?" Jasper called from the other end.

"Oh, hey, sorry, umm, so I guess I should go. Ummmm I'll miss you?" I stuttered

Jasper chuckled softly, "Yeah, I'll miss you too. Talk to you soon."

"Bye" I said softly.

"Bye." Jasper repeated and then hung up.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper

"Congratulations, ya cradle robber, you're dating a freshmen jock." Alice groaned she removed herself from her pillow.

I'm sure she would have continued if my cell phone hadn't buzzed with a text message.

_Missing you already _

_Jake_

"Wow, what did you do to this boy to make him fall in love with you?" Alice asked as she grabbed the cell phone from my hand.

"I don't know." I replied, a faint blush burning on my cheeks. It just kinda happened."

The phone buzzed yet again. Alice opened the message and her jaw dropped. "Well whatever it is, I suggest you keep doing it."

"What?" I asked, taking the phone back into my possession. On the screen was a full length picture message of Jake. He had a pout on his face and further down a boner, blossoming from his pants. "Oh my God." I gasped as an vicious lightning bolt of pleasure struck my groin.

Instantly I messaged him back:

_When did you say you were coming back? ;) _

Reading the message, Alice punched me in the arm saying, "You are such a man-whore."

"I know." I said with a smile, "Now, help me take a good picture to send back, I want him to have something to think about while he combats his loneliness."

Alice blinked in shock before shrugging, "Ok, but you do know I will never let you live this down." I nodded my agreement and Alice smiled brightly, "Good, now I think you should get on your knees and pull your shirt up and show me those abs, we didn't go to the gym all those times for nothing."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah another shorter chapter but the next one is the big event. Their "First Time" or at least I'm pretty sure it'll be their first time. Either way it'll be hilarious. Have fun. Love you guys, please review.

XOXO

Cally


	7. molestation

Author's note: Yey! Another author's note where I get to tell you that I don't own Twilight. *tear* But even if I did own Twilight I probably would still be writing smutty slash fics about the characters because crack pairings are awesome. Awesome, oh and if you're not comfortable with male on male relationships you should leave as soon as possible actually, like now. Check ya later!

* * *

Jasper

Saturday morning came around and I was back in my dorm room waiting for Jacob to get back into town. It was a little nerve racking. I mean, I was nervous in all the right ways, there were butterflies in my stomach and my head was in the clouds; clouds full of images of Jacob that is. Of course I couldn't just jump feet first into this could I? What if he turned out just like Mike? What if he decided he was just going through a phase? But then again I knew that Jacob wouldn't do that. There was no way he would ever do that, he'd experienced the same rush of feelings I had that first time we touched. He knew that we were meant to be together didn't he?

God, the thoughts were driving me crazy. I was turning into a lunatic. And what's the best way to kill insanity? Sleep. So, with a sigh and a spin of my computer chair, I slunked over to my bed and passed out the moment my head hit the pillow. Who knew being excited to the point of horniness could take that much out of you.

* * *

Jacob

Impatiently, I stood in the elevator haphazardly talking to myself. The ride to the tenth floor seemed especially slow today and I cursed the CSU technical staff for not finding a way to speed up the elevators. All in all, I'm pretty sure the girl in the elevator with me thought I was crazy by the time I got off.

Rushing to my door, I scrambled to get the key into the lock, dropping it on the floor more then once in my hurry to get inside. But all the nerves and frantic waiting was worth it when I walked into that room. Now there is no better way to be greeted then by the image of you're lover, well future lover in my case, sleeping peacefully in the sun. And boy was I happy to find that exact thing when I finally got inside the room.

Quietly dragging my bag into the room and leaving it by my bed, I softly shut the door and walked over to Jasper's bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I love watching him sleep. His face is always so expressive when he's dreaming and as he laid there, the sun shining down upon him, he seemed to shimmer with the glow of his dream world.

Looking at him was becoming increasingly difficult. He was so beautiful that I couldn't help myself and lent down to place a slowly sweet kiss on his slightly parted lips.

* * *

Jasper

I have to say, there is no better way to be woken up then by a kiss from someone you adore. And that was just the case as I returned to consciousness. I let me eyes flutter open for just a moment to confirm it was who I was hoping it was, and it was, which was great. And then of course they slammed back shut as I pulled Jacob down onto the bed on top of me, my legs instinctively wrapping around his lithe hips.

You can always tell if a person is right for you by how their body fits with yours. And boy did Jacob fit. His hips grinded against mine in sultry little swirls and dragged a needy moan from my lips as his hands roamed my body. For someone who had clearly never been with another man, Jacob was astonishingly good at what he was doing. So I had to ask after he finally broke the kiss, ending it with a playful nip to my bottom lip.

"So," I asked with a happy smirk, "you're pretty good at this. I thought you told me you'd never been with another boy."

Jacob frowned for a moment while thinking up an answer, "Well I haven't." He paused to place a teasing brush of his lips on my Adam's apple. "Unless you count late night circle jerks with the football team.

"Circle jerks? Do explain." I pushed as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged on it suggestively.

Jacob laughed and let me remove his shirt before replying, "Where to start? Well, you start by sitting around in a circle… you know, with your junk out, so you're usually in you're boxers. Although there was this one time that me and two other guys from the team did it naked. Should have known they were gay when we went at it, they tried to get me to kiss and stuff but I didn't go for it. Sure was a shock though when I found them fucking after the homecoming game though."

I quirked an eyebrow at his narration of the event and tried not to laugh. But Jacob soon caught on to the fact that he was diverting from the question, "But back to the subject at hand, once you're all in a circle you grab the Johnson of the guy to your right because everyone's usually better with their right hand, you know from practice and stuff, and then you beat him off. Which is surprisingly hard when you're getting jacked off at the same time. But it all works out in the end I guess… We used to call it a bonding experience, because there's nothing that brings you closer to your teammates then letting their spunk drip all over your hand." Jacob laughed as he finished. I must say I was a little disturbed.

* * *

Jacob

Jasper just looked at me for a moment as I finished my story. It wasn't until I had finished that I realized how awkward the whole situation really was. "OK, so maybe it's not as cool as we thought it was…"

"No, not really, it's kind a gay." Jasper remarked with a small smile on his lips. His lips, god those lips. I gave into temptation and leaned into him again to kiss those lips with renewed lust.

"Ha Ha, very funny." I commented after we parted for air. "Ok, so it was kind a gay, but we were the football team, the whole thing is kind a gay. I mean think about it… young men slamming into each other to get position of a leather ball."

Jasper shrugged, "It could be worse. You could have been on the wrestling team. That sports just one big gay joke waiting to happen."

We laughed and kissed again. Somehow even though I had never kissed another guy in my life, it was completely natural and I couldn't get enough. After another lengthy make out session we parted. Somewhere along the way it had the sun had started to set and we had ended up laying on Jasper's bed side by side in each others arms.

Sighing I ran a strand of Jasper's golden hair between my fingers and marveled at how I had ever thought him as average. We had touched and suddenly I couldn't imagine something more beautiful. Definitely no girl had ever made me feel this good before.

Jasper pulled me out of my reverie by running his finger tips down my tan abs. "Jacob, do you think we can go get some food. I'm starving." At the mention of food my stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten since I got to the airport this morning.

I groaned as I got up and stretched, "I suppose I can stop molesting you for a little while to grab some foodage." Jasper smiled and sat up. His hair was a tangle of golden sex hair, even though we hadn't even gotten to that part yet and he looked very much pleased with himself.

"You know…you don't have to stop molesting me." Jasper replied with a smirk and it took all the control that I could come up with not to tackle him straight into the sheets once again and take him. But my stomach groaned in protest.

"As fuck-able as you look right now Jazz…it tortures me to say not take your offer. But," I whispered as I leaned in close, my lips momentarily brushing against his neck, "I have a feeling that we'll need some food. Because tonight we'll need all the energy we can get."

"Oh," Jasper smirked, "Well then lead the way."

* * *

So yeah I know it's been awhile since I've posted but school has pretty much killed me… So yeah.. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. It's the one with the smut.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
